Electronic devices provide many services to modern society. These services enable an electronic device to provide entertainment, assist with scientific research and development, and provide many modern-day conveniences. Many of these services create or use data, which the electronic device stores. This data may include digital media such as books or movies, algorithms that execute complex simulations, personal user data, applications, and so forth. To avoid exceeding data storage limits, it is beneficial to increase the data storage capacity of the electronic device and avoid deleting data, limiting services, or purchasing additional external storage devices.
Many electronic devices use media drives to store data on disks, such as a hard-disk drive. Generally, the data of each disk is organized along concentric tracks of magnetic media in which individual bits of the data are written. To accommodate greater amounts of user data, data densities per media disk have increased substantially, shrinking physical geometries of both the tracks and bits written on the magnetic media. In some cases, track and bit sizes have shrunk such that a write head of a hard-disk drive is much larger than the individual data bits it writes on the magnetic media of the disk. The larger relative size of the write head can cause issues when writing magnets to the storage media, particularly when current of the write head ramps up and remains at a high level to write long magnets, such as for a string of consecutive ones or zeros. This not only consumes extra power to continuously or repeatedly overwrite magnet portions with a same polarity but can also degrade data bits of neighboring tracks with excess magnetic fields induced by the continuously applied write current.